the_dragonheartfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrick
Warrick is the middle-aged captain of the Free Knights of Linton, mentor to Jeriel and eventual General of the Free Kingdoms forces. He is a fatherly figure, who treats his soldiers like sons. History Warrick recieved training as a Free Knights initiate, but distinguished himself when taking down his draca. The creature was going beserk, and targeting a small school. Warrick gave his weapons and shield to the teachers of the school, ensuring that they were able to escape, and tackled his dragon without any support. He defeated it by placing it in a headlock, and dragged its unconcious body to the town's magister to be knighted. From there, the previous Captain of the Guard at Linton died during an attack by a wild Southern Kingdom Grand Dragon, and Warrick leapt the chain of command by initiating a two man counter-attack with the much younger Dayne. His actions, again, at cost to himself but distracting the Grand Dragon from the people of the town, earned him a promotion. He protected the town of Linton for many years, and kept it very safe from internal threats. However, in his older age, he has turned his attention more southwards, and fears a large scale invasion. This has clouded his judgement, and prevented him from noticing Dayne's actions inside. Beliefs * His soldiers are his sons, and his first priority. Behind this, he sees the townspeople as his charges, to be protected with his life, and sometimes sacrificing his sons. * There is great danger in the Southern Kingdom. Warrick is a little racist towards the Southern Kingdom. * Priorities must come first: always destroy the greatest evil first. For example, crime is a lesser evil, one that he sometimes has to ignore for greater goods. This hurts him, however. Plot Interaction When Jeriel first returns, claiming to be knighted, Warrick decides that he's going to be one of his projects, and allows him in. He becomes a mentor, teaching him the ways of the knights. Then, when he realizes that Jeriel is more important than that, he sends him off to find Mariel in the wilderness, saying that she'll lead him on the next stage of the journey. When Jeriel returns to claim the fief of Linton, Warrick pledges to support him against Tarrin, the then-Duke. He can't do this openly, but he does give him the secret that Tarrin uses to beat any of the others who would fight him in a dragon duel: that Tarrin laces his dragon's breath with poison. Later, when Jeriel rules as king, he is chosen to be the King's Steward, and takes command as General of the Free Knights. He leads them to great effect, though losing good men along the way. Given his hatred of the Southern Kingdom, when they eventually need to work with them, he's going to have objections. Great Moments/Quotes At one point, Warrick is going to lose one of the men closest to him, presumably a reformed Stirling late in the series. Here, he compares being a leader to being a father, and says that the men are putting their trust in him. He then leads a counter-assault, personally taking down the men who made Stirling a husk. *"I'm sworn to be Tarrin's servant, but that doesn't mean I can't ensure my next master won't be a bit more worthy." *"You are the youngest, foolest, dumbest mucker I've ever trained... Try to be a little less like me, if you can, son." *"Didn't marry anyone but the Free Knights, but I did have a hundred sons... you grand boys." * "From now on, I'm the only father you have... so you better believe I have the right to order you around, son." * "We all have buttocks, but not all of us have a second one. Fewer still are blessed with it instead of a mouth. And only one man I know of thinks that what comes out is pleasant." Category:Free Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Plot Points